


The Fear of Uncertainty

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Over protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is being overprotective and it's annoying Nishinoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear of Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of miscarriage.  
> Aya is one, Nishinoya and Asahi have only been married for a few weeks.

Only a few weeks ago, did Nishinoya discover he was pregnant again, but unlike his other pregnancies, this one was an accident. After he miscarried, him and Asahi had both decided they didn’t want to risk having anymore children. They were both heartbroken when it happened, but also, Nishinoya had lost quite a bit of blood during the incident and Asahi was worried for his omega’s health.

They had conceived on their wedding night. Neither of them even thought to use a condom because Nishinoya wasn’t in heat and it was difficult to conceive a child under such circumstances. However, although conception outside of heat is difficult, it is not impossible.

Since the discovery was made, Asahi was more of a nervous mess than usual.

“Yuu please, get down,” Asahi begged, “I can get it for you.”

“No, I got it.” Nishinoya was standing on a chair trying to reach for some rice, that was when he felt a nervous twinge poking at him from their bond. He then turned and glared at Asahi and sighed, “Stop it, stop it right now.” he tossed the bag of rice, and Asahi caught it.

“But…”

“No, you have been really protective lately.” Nishinoya put his hands on his hips, “You need to let me do stuff, I can’t just be sitting around.”

“I’m really scared for you.”

“I know you’re scared, but it’s kinda –,”

Their conversation was interrupted by their daughter calling them from her bedroom, “DAaaaaaaaaaaa!”

“I’ll get her,” As Nishinoya moved to step off the chair, a dizzying wave of nausea came over him and he froze, “or um…”

Asahi wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s thighs and lifted him off the chair. Once the omega felt his feet touch the cold kitchen tile, he dashed into the bathroom. Aya called again, and Asahi then made his way into his daughter’s bedroom. She was sitting on her toddler bed and holding a plushie of a chicken that Tanaka had given her.

“Dark.”

“Yeah, it is a little dark in here.” Asahi switched on the light and asked, “Did you have a good nap?”

Aya nodded her head and stretched out her arms toward Asahi, he lifted her up and kissed her on the cheek. As he carried her down the hallway he stopped to knock on the bathroom door, “Everything okay?”

“I’ll be fine…”

“Okay.”

Aya reached out and touched the door the with palm of her hand,“Sick?” she asked Asahi in a whisper.

“Sort of.”

Asahi then sat Aya down on the couch and went to get her some animal crackers and juice. When he turned around he saw Nishinoya standing in hallway, smiling at his daughter, “Hi Aya.” he didn’t want to wander too far from the bathroom just yet.

Aya smiled and waved, then resumed eating her crackers. Asahi approached Nishinoya and hugged him, as much as he enjoyed the attention, he was still a little annoyed by it. Despite being annoyed by his alpha’s anxious emotions, Nishinoya did love Asahi’s hugs, he loved being held in his alpha’s arms, it never failed to make him feel safe. However, the twinge of nervousness that overwhelmed Asahi was still leaking through their bond and it was making Nishinoya feel agitated.

“Asahi,” Nishinoya sighed, “Asahi, stop it.”

“You know I can’t – I’m really, really scared for you.”

“I know you are, but please, just let me do things while I still can.” Nishinoya explained, “Yesterday, you carried me up the stairs to many times – just please, please, let me do what I can while I still can.”

“Yuu, but what if…what if you…?”

“What if I miscarry again?”

Nishinoya yanked on Asahi’s shirt, pulling him down into a quick kiss, “If it happens again, you’ll help me through it, okay?”

Asahi nodded.

“You were strong for me last time, and you took care of Aya when I couldn’t –,” he kissed Asahi again, “But, right now, everything is okay. I’m okay. Our new baby is okay. Everything is okay.”

Asahi allowed himself to smile, and to feel comforted by his husband’s words. Nishinoya could feel his alpha relax and he hugged him.

“Daaa!”

The pair turned their attention to Aya, she waved a hand at them which had the squashed remains of some sort of bug.

“G-good job,” Nishinoya stammered, suddenly feeling sick again and returning to the bathroom.

“Let’s go clean you up.” Asahi rushed over toward Aya and carried her to the kitchen sink to wash her hands.


End file.
